My Only Love
by LilGuardianAngel
Summary: She had loved him with all of her heart before and he broke it, now as she returns can she protect not only her heart but the heart of the little girl he had so carelessly given up?.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Only Love**_

**Hey this is just an authors describes the events leading up to the second you like it plz send plenty of reviews**

Rain Bucketed down in Odiba that had never seen rain that bad before but then again it seemed fitting she wiped her eyes to hide the tears _Why are you doing this i mean its rain anyway_ she mentaly shouted and she suddenly felt nauseous and she huddled over a bin and she threw up a her mouth she sobbed more as she sat on the bench.

She thought that her relationship with Matt was solid but at soras party when she came into the kitchen and saw them locking lips she felt as though ice had been driven through her heart and she dropped the glass she had been carrying and with a smash they had stopped and matt looked in her direction but all he saw was a whip of pink hair turn the corner and there was a slam as the door slammed had just run and she ended up at the park and was now sitting on the bench crying uncontrollably suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"_Tai what did i do wrong?"_Mimi sobbed as Tai sat next to her and he put a protective arm around her in comfort.

"_Meems you did nothing wrong do you hear me?, it was all Matt_" Tai said and thats when Mimi noticed his bruised Knuckles

"_Tai?.....what happened to your knuckles?"_Mimi asked looking up at him with confusion and a raw hurt that nearly killed Tai to see.

"_He deserved it Meems i mean he hurt you and you dont deserve that kind of hurt"_ Tai said looking down at Mimi into her emotion filled eyes.

She said nothing more, she just hugged into him and he just held her in the rain as she sobbed.....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weeks following what happened the rest of the gang had taken it upon themselves to shun Matt and Sora and Mimi stayed locked in her room for days on end, only ever coming out for meals and when anyone besides Matt or Sora tried to call had taken to writing song lyrics but they had only grown dark as did her overall appearance, she wore no make up...never made and attempt to glam herself up and her hair just got a brush through every once in a while.

Sitting in Tai and Karis home everyone (not including Matt and Sora of course)Pondered what else was wrong with Mimi.

"_maybe shes ill?"_Kari pondered as she made hot coco for everyone.

"_No its not that its something else..."_Tai said as his fists clentched and he winced as his knuckles still hurt.

Suddenly there was a buzzing as tai's cell started beeping with a message and he read it before looking up at everyone.

"_She's pregnant, matts the father, she just came back from the doctors with her mom"_

The room fell into silence and all of a sudden everyone was up and grabbing coats, scarfs and hats and running out the door, all of them with the same thought in their needed her all walked as if a platoon in an stopped in the convenience store where Yolie's family worked and stocked up on foods and fizzy drinks and they made there way across the street passing by the looked into the park and saw where mimi had cried and he had held his head up he spotted Matt and Sora talking as if in secret and something in tai snapped. He charged across the street and davis,T.K and Ken had to catch him and luckily they did keeping tai restrained just as they got into the the comotion Matt and Sora looked looked at them in disgust.

"_Are you happy now matt!.you break Mimi's heart and now shes pregnant with your kid!"_Tai shouted as he was dragged away.

Matt just stood there in total disbelief,Mimi.....pregnant...with his ran down his face as Sora just held him and th guilt she was feeling became suddenly worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mimi looked around her bedroom at her friends who had stuck by her all this took a deep breath"_i'm going to move back to America, i want to raise my child away from these bad memories"_she said as tears began to flow and she wiped her eyes"_stupid hormones"_.Everyone looked at each other, none of them wanted her to go but it was unfair to make her stay when she had bad memories.

"_When do you leave?"_Kari asked looking at Mimi

"_Tomorrow"_Mimi replied

"_Will you be coming back?"_Cody asked.

"_I dont know"_She simply replied.

They had all stayed the night, talking about everything from America to any names she had picked, the sex of the baby and in the end they had all written down as much contact details as possible into a diary for her and they had left her room for her to sighed as she looked at all of her old photos of her friends, messing in the snow, playing around at the beach and when she picked up the last photo she broke down in was a picture of herself and Matt, they looked so happy as Mimi was cuddling a little puppy and Matt was cuddling her and planting a kiss on her sighed and wiped her eyes steeling her resolve.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the airport Mimi was hugging her friends goodbye as she stood outside the departure ran down her face as she waved goodbye and her eyes widened with shock when she saw Matt and Sora running towards wanting to talk to him she rushed through into the departure lounge and was soon on her flight to America and a new life for the little life growing inside of her.

**Poor Mimi shes preggers and all alone i wonder what will happen???read to find out**


	2. Chapter 2

_My only love Chapter 2_

**So Mimi left huh well lets see what her new life has in store for her...review lots**

Mimi boarded a flight and left for Greece after talking it over with her parents she wished to go out on her reluctant they agreed to it and Mimi was on a Flight to buckled herself into her seat as the plane began to land and she held her now large baby had given up the life and friends she had in order to freeze her heart from the love that was all around came to Greece for a new plane soon came to a stop and she got her bag and smiled to herself when she felt the blast of warm of sun. taking a breath she stepped down onto the runway and she closed her eyes.A stewerdess came over.

"_Are you ok miss?"_ She asked.

instead of speaking Mimi felt the words and she sang.

"_dont wanna talk About the things weve gone through_

_Though its hurting me Now its history _

_Ive played all my cards And thats what youve done too _

_Nothing more to say No more ace to play"_

She Held out her hands.

"_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
Thats her destiny"_

She walked into the terminal building and collected her bags.

"_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking Id be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules"_

She made her way out to the front of the airport for a lift.

"_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
Its simple and its plain  
Why should I complain_"

Getting into a cab she told him the villas address before softly singing.

"_I dont wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
Youve come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...... "_

She sat in the cab as it drove down through the countryside to where she would get the ferry to bring her to her new island opened her Cell and she saw multiple messages from her opened the first one which was from Tai.

Hey Meems,

Hope evrytings ok,howz da kid?

hope we can visit u soon

Tai xx

Wiping her eyes she she quickly typed.

Hey Tai

Not in America i left 4 greece will send u deets soon

i hope so 2

Meems.

She read through more from the others which were all the everything ok and could they visit decided she would tell them by MSN tonight, she made out the time difference so it would be on sunday there when it was 8pm here in sighed as she reached the small harbour got out of the cab and gave the taxi driver the euros she owed and check the timetable for the next ferry which wasnt for 2 she decided to grocery shop for the essentials for the villa, she purchased Coffee,Fruit,Veg and other essentials and paid the elderly lady behind the she saw the ferry had arrived and she quickly took a seat with her groceries and after the Horn of the ferry blew and off she went to her new life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile back in Odaiba**

_"really!?.....shes living in Greece alone!?"_Yolie asked the group gathered around the Cafe table and Tai nodded.

None of them could believe it , they had thought Mimi would want her parents near her especially since she was expecting a baby in what 3 months warm june sun shone through the windows of the cafe.

"_We have to go to her"_ Kari said to the silent group.

They looked up at her in shock, go to greece let alone not know which part of greece she was in, this was idiotic even for them.

"_Thats what we should do, i totally agree with Kari"_Davis replied confidantly looking around at the apprehensive group.

They were all doubtful of this grand scheme then with his trademark courage Tai got up

"_lets go for it we can contact Mimis folks, she surely told them where she was staying right?"_Tai looked around.

His speech was having its full effect as soon the gang wer writing down what they would have to do they listed everything from stuff to buy right down to izzy looking up flight unknown to the group Matt and Sora had been sitting in a private corner and had overheard the entire conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mimi had spent weeks working on the villa to prepare it for her little new down the mop she blew out a sigh and sat labtop buzzed as she got a nudge from down with a glass of sparkling water she opened the conversation._wow_ was all she could think _everyones online._typing a message she had asked

**Why is everyone made to get me online lol????**

**"cause we got a suprise"**

**what is it Tai????**

**"we know where you are and were currently travelling to the airpor to fly out to visit you"**

**O....M...G really yolei????**

**"yup cya in a few hours"**

and one after another they signed felt her heart soar and with a new rush she got up to get every guest bedroom in the villa ready for all of her new guests.

With a new found will her heart soared but she thought of her childs father and she became depressed once more.

As she cleaned she began to sing.

"_Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
Is there a man outthere  
Someone to hear my prayer"_

She scrubbed the windows with a cloth until they gleamed and she went back to the kitchen.

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"_

She ran the mop quickly around the floors scrubbing them clean and she opened every window allowing the warm air to fill the took out sets of new sheets for each up the stairs she reached the top level.

"_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer"_

She plumped every pillow and set them down. she sprayed Febreeze throughout the house.

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"_

Sitting herself down she checked the in a sharp breath she got up and ran, they would be landing soon and they didnt know where they had to go.!

**Yay Mimi gets visitors so she can see some of her old friends :D:D:D:D:D:D:P:P:P**


	3. Chapter 3

_My Only Love Chapter 3_

**So lets recap Mimi was dating matt and they broke up cause Mimi Found Matt making out with Sora(they were all 15), tai and matt had a bust up and mimi decided to leave for the sake of her unborn child.**

They had arrived in the port town that would ferry them to the island where Mimi was looked around, it was nice and quiet here, just what Mimi would need he thought to himself as they decided to relax in the town before heading over to visit there was a commotion coming from where the ferry had just arrived and all Tai saw was a head of Honey blonde hair fly through the had to take a second that...Mimi?.Taking a chance he shouted out.

"_Hey Meems!"_ he shouted and the girl turned to face him, it was Mimi!.

"_Hey guys!"_she shouted and ran to them, they all looked at her in awe, her hair had gone from Chocolate brown to Honey blonde and she had obtained a tan for had been good for she smiled and chatted easily to the rest of the group Tai remembered back to when Mimi was a sobbing mess in the park on that rainy day and he had been there for her, held her as she let her tears fall . and he looked at what she had become and he was pround of her, it took incredible inner strength to pack up after such a heartbreak and move sighed and remembered how he felt when he himself had seen Matt and Sora, it had broken his heart so when he Punched Matt he had done it for Himself and for his heart yearned to hold Sora and tell her his feelings, that he wanted to love her and give her his had told him that they should end this stupid fight and repair bridges so to speak but as much as he wanted to Tai couldnt, He kept thinking back to Mimi and her now seemingly impossible situation, he resolved never to speak to Matt or Sora himself from his inner debate he returned to their conversation.

She had told them everything about her soon to be born kids, there were going to be two boys and a girl and she had already picked out the names, The girl would be named Alexis,and the boys names would be Nikolas or smiled as she explained why she picked the names and there day had flown quickly and they got aboard the ferry for the island and Mimi bubbled with climbed the steps passing a few other villas before they reached hers. she unlocked the door and walked inside and the gang looked around in awe, the place was huge.

"_ok guys i'll go and put on dinner the rooms are up the stairs and to the left, theres enough for everyone so feel free to take a look around"_ Mimi said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen and began cooking up a storm.

Having picked there rooms, everyone helped to lay out the had there own jobs to carried the dishes as Kari carried the cutlery, Yolei put the jugs of water on the table, Davis carried in Glasses.

Mimi carried in a pot of greek stew, nothoing spicy she thought to herself as everyone sat down to eat and chatted nicely to each the food was gone Mimi got up."Anyone want dessert?"she looked around as there was nods of yes and with that she went into the kitchen.

It began to take longer than expected so Tai agreed to help her and as she was pouring the last of the cream onto the cheesecake she had made tears started to run down her cheeks.

"It just keeps breaking my heart Tai thinking of him with Sora like that"She broke down in tears once more and Tai held her close as they sat on the kitchen floor all night after everyone went to bed. at about 4 a.m Mimi tossed and turned and suddenly she felt a spasm of pain rush through her and the sheets of her bed became saturated and she screamed.

"im going into labour!"she broke down in tears on the bed and there was a sudden rush as Tai entered her room first and went ghostly pale at the lay there on her bed in nothing but a silk white knee length nightdress which was saturated in fluid and blood and she was sweating and screaming out in a second thought Tai hoisted her up and carried her downstairs and was soon followed by everyone else.

She was panting and in total agony as Kari and Yolei ushered the boys out of the room and took charge of the weeped in agony and for her child who would probably never know its father and for her own broken heart.

Giving a last Agonising push there was the sounds of a crying baby and Kari passed her the newborn and Mimi.

Smiling she looked down at the child"_Welcome to the world Alexis Rose Tachikawa"._

Looking up at her friends who had gathered to meet the firstborn of the next generation from the eight original Digidestined.

**Wow Mimi gave birth to a little girl. will this mean a change in peoples lives just read and find out....:D**


	4. Chapter 4

_My Only Love Chapter 4_

**So now Mimi is a mommy aint that a cutie thing???:Pthanks for the reviews guys keep em coming**

Mimi smiled as she re-read the invitation from T.K and Kari._About time_ she thought and she smiled thinking back on how she always knew those two would get was lost in thought until she felt a small hand tug on her apron and she looked down at a bright eyed girl looking up."_So Mamma are you going to the wedding??"_ a curious Alexis Looked up at her mother curiously as Mimi down at Alexis she kneeled down to her height."_Im not going sweetie"_she said"_We both are"_she smiled as Alexis shouted _YAY!_ and she jumped into her mothers Mimi took her daughter upstairs and they dug out bags for their luggage and began to pack for the 3 week trip back to had told Alexis when she was younger that she was originally from a place called Odaiba in found this to be very very cool and had asked her mother all sorts of questions about the place and had asked Mimi time and again to bring her there and eventually Mimi agreed someday to bring her, when the invitation arrived Mimi saw the opportunity to kill two birds with one once they were packed Mimi took out her credit card and booked a three week round trip to Odaiba from Athens Airport for to days let her daughter update her i-pod on the labtop.

Later on that night Mimi Signed onto MSN and saw that Tai,Kari,Izzy and Matt were online

Gr33k_Princess = Mimi

H0pelessly_In_luv = Kari

Lone_Wulf = Matt

Brain_drain09 = Izzy

Mr.C0urag3 = Tai

Gr33k_Princess:_ Hey guys me and Lexi will be comin 4 the wedin in a few dayz kk???_

H0pelessly_In_luv: _cool will u b a bridesmaid 4 me Meems? nd Lexi 2 b da Flowergirl??_

Gr33k_Princess: _I'd b honoured nd Lexi wud luv it...but i dnt have a d8?oh who will escort me to the dance lol_

Mr.C0urag3:_ my princess i wud be honoured to accompany u :)_

Gr33k_Princess: _why thank you kind sir :P_

Lone_Wulf has signed out

Brain_drain09 has signed out

H0pelessly_In_luv: _hey gotta go guys bye ...xxxxxx_

H0pelessly_In_luv has signed out

Gr33k_Princess: _bye and tai....thank you_

Gr33k_Princess has signed out.

Mimi sighed as she shut down her Labtop to recharge and she put her bags by the door of the Villa for the morning knowing it would be nothing but sighed as she looked at the lease which was now after expiring and the Landlord would be here but she would be after moving back to Odaiba she agreed to had done enough running and this was her last stand, her waterloo so to speak and with a heavy sigh she collapsed onto her bed to sleep.

**Meanwhile in Odaiba**

Matt had just signed his first big contract he was well known as a musician the world over, Billions worth in money to his name, he lived in nothing but the finest but he wondered about Mimi and the daughter they had no clue where she was until they met in the same chat room, she had bolted of course but from her username he figured it out quickly enough that she was in had put away a very large trustfund in Lexi's name, he sighed wondering if he would ever meet the daughter he willing gave up as a sighed and he became depressed once again as he imagined Mimi playing with a little girl of about 9 years of age.A little beautiful girl who had her mothers hair but his own sparkling blue eyes and he suddenly felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he silently wept for the life he gave up and he threw the glass he was holding against the wall. with a loud smash he sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mimi relaxed in her seat as the plane began to take at her daughter next to her Alexis was trembling slightly.

"_whats wrong sweetie?"_Mimi asked looking concerned

"_Im scared Mamma"_Alexis wimpered looking up at her mother.

Mimi took her daughter into her arms and gently rocked her as Alexis gently fell asleep in her sighed as she felt a longing in her heart, a longing she thought long gone but shaking her head she made a vow to herself, she would protect not just her own heart but her little girls heart sighed and thought to herself _Yamato Ishida you still hold my heart but i cant give it to you_.She sighed and she Slowly shut her eyes as sleep took her and she nodded off to sleep.

**cool Mimi is to be Karis bridesmaid and Alexis is to be a flowergirl, by now mimi is 23 and Matt is matt huh tell me if you feel good or bad for Matt i mean personally i feel that its his own fault but meh thats my view, tell me how you feel about it and oh reviews too plz....:D:S**


End file.
